


Art for "The Audition" by unilocular

by penumbria



Category: NCIS
Genre: Actor Tony DiNozzo, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-05 22:19:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6725719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penumbria/pseuds/penumbria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Created for the 2016 NCIS Reverse Big Bang, claimed by unilocular</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art for "The Audition" by unilocular

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Audition](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6841501) by [unilocular](https://archiveofourown.org/users/unilocular/pseuds/unilocular). 



> Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS and make no money from this.

[ ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6841501/chapters/15617479)

 

[ ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6841501/chapters/15617479)


End file.
